


Communication Is Annoying But Necessary

by HiImNotAwakeYet



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Dark Side, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Dark Side, Dark Creativity | Remus “The Duke” Sanders is a Light Side, Help, How Do I Tag, Hurt Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, My First Fanfic, Sympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Unsympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiImNotAwakeYet/pseuds/HiImNotAwakeYet
Summary: I suck at summaries but sure, I guess.This is just what I think the sides would be like if Roman was a ‘dark side’ and Remus was a ‘light side’
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: violence, U!Patton, U!Logan, Remus being Remus, mentions of killing  
> Let me know if missed any! This is my first fanfic so please be nice! -Sunny

In Remus’s defence, it had been years since he had last seen his brother, and he was starting to wonder if he even existed, or if the strange ‘dark sides’ Patton told him to stay away from were just made-up to scare him (they didn’t), so when he saw a figure in the imagination that looked exactly like him (obviously, they all had the same face), his first instinct was to summon his mace and hit him (him? Her? They?) over the head (he was just shocked, okay? None of the sides he knew came close to the imagination, let alone inside!) So here he was, standing over an unconscious body. Patton was going to kill him. (He wouldn’t, being the embodiment of morality n’ stuff, but he’d come close).


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus thinks about his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: U!Patton, U!Logan, Remus’s thoughts kinda spiral  
>  I don’t think there’s anything else, but let me know if there are!  
> -sunny

For the next few days Remus couldn’t stop thinking about the imagination, or more accurately, the person who might be in it. After the... incident, he was, dare anyone say it, _scared_. Scared that as soon as he steps into the imagination he’d see his brother (brother! He actually met his brother!) standing in front of him in his pitch black shirt and stupid sash (who the hell still wears sashes?). What would he even say? ‘Hey, I’m Remus, your brother that you haven’t seen since we were 14 and probably hate right now’. Would he even _want_ to talk to him? Or worse, what if he wasn’t there? Would he have to go back to pretending that his twin doesn’t exist, and he never had the other half of him torn away ,taken to live in who-knows-where? It had taken years for him to get over that day, and it would all be ruined because he went into the imagination at the wrong time. He was torn from his thoughts by Patton calling him downstairs to “set the table, Remus, while I go and call Logan”, and so he left the comfort of his not-so-clean room to face the day. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton is a disappointed dad, Remus decides to go to the imagination, and Logan’s just chilling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: U!Patton, knife mention, yelling,

Lunch was quieter than usual, and that wasn’t counting the fact that Remus didn’t make any inappropriate jokes, didn’t move Logan’s knife a few inches off his napkin just to annoy him, or bring up the subject about Thomas quitting his job as a reference librarian  _ once _ . Needless to say, Patton was suspicious. “Remus, you’ve been awfully quiet today, is something wrong?” he asked, which brought Logan’s attention.

“You spent most of your time in the imagination yesterday, even though Patton told you not to, did something go wrong with one of your, ah, creations?” Remus heard Patton drop his spoon, and before he could say anything, Patton started yel-  _ talking. _

“Remus! You know the imagination is dangerous! You know you could get hurt and yet you keep-“ 

“Patton, Remus has not had any physical injuries since he started his ‘adventures’ in the imagination, and I doubt he will anytime soon”

“You don’t know that!”, and, okay, Patton  _ definitely  _ yelled that time. Remus shrank back into his chair and went back to eating his-  _ what  _ was _ this anyway? _ \- food, tuning out the other’s arguing and came to a decision. He was going back to the imagination.

—

The next day Remus woke up at exactly 6:30, rearranged all the books on Logan’s bookshelf so everything was in the worst possible place, hid Patton’s mug, and caused enough damage to the living room to keep them busy for a few hours at most. Then he crept into Patton’s room, tip-toed to the dresser and ‘borrowed’ the keys to the imagination ‘ _ the door  _ is  _ in my room, so technically the keys belong to me’.  _ He hurried back to his room as quietly as he could when he was dragging a morning star on creaky floorboards while running. Needless to say it was enough of a racket to wake up Logan, the world’s heaviest sleeper, who was currently fixing up his bookshelf and eying Remus with suspicion.

He made it to his room in record time, jammed his door with  _ literal jam _ , and unlocked the door to the imagination, only to trip over a rock and fall flat on his face. Overall it was a good start to the day.

**Author's Note:**

> And the award for Worlds Shortest chapters goes to *drumroll* Me!


End file.
